bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
Island Investigation
Island Investigation was a non-canonical online game on FreeTheBand.com in which the player plays as a Matoran that is telepathically connected to Kongu. Kongu often speaks to the player's character, filling him in as to what he must to do help the Toa Inika and free the All-American Rejects. At the beginning, Kongu briefs the Matoran on what his mission is, and what to do. Throughout the game, Kongu continues to speak to the Matoran, alerting him to different threats and things to look for. Each level contains a puzzle, that, when solved, reveals a clue as to where the next level takes place. Level One The Matoran first looks around in a forest, alert to clues. After finding assorted items, the Matoran takes a look at the word puzzle, and, when completed, it reads Matoran Village. After using the Bamboo Gun to tag Reidak, the Matoran departs for the village. Items Collected * Two Fragments of Paper with Messages * MP3 Player * AAR Hat Level Two At the Matoran cliffside village, the Matoran scavenges for items again, and this time solves a Sudoku puzzle, pointing the direction to the next level. After tagging Avak this time, the Matoran departs. Items Collected * Poster of Toa Inika * Music Player * Vial of Liquid * Paper Fragment Level Three Piruk and the Matoran journey this time to a lava cavern, which, at the moment, Hakann is guarding. The duo look for clues yet again and sneakily tag Hakann. The two of them also find a triangular board, in which the player must play a variation of Chinese checkers. After trying their hand at it, the two of them receive a clue to the next location. The two push a boulder, and proceed farther into the cavern. Items Collected * Two Fragments of Paper * Life Jacket * Headband * MP3 Player Level Four Piruk and the Matoran journey farther, and find themselves in a cavern guarded with Thok. After tagging Thok and collecting all the clues, the two take their hand at a puzzle in which they arrange stone blocks. After finding out that they must go to the Piraka Stronghold, they depart. Items Collected * 2 Fragments of Paper * Guitar Pick * Spiked Belt * MP3 Player Level Five Piruk and the Matoran finally arrive at the stronghold, where the All-American Rejects are being held captive. Finding a Y-shaped stick, they take the rubber band and create a slingshot. Using this, the two of them load a stone, and shoot it at Zaktan. Believing that Vezok hit him, Zaktan attacks Vezok, and a full-scale battle begins. With the distraction, the two Matoran managed to grab an empty Zamor Sphere. They then fill it with cryo fluid, giving it the ability to freeze other objects. Firing it at the two Piraka, they are frozen, allowing the Matoran to tag them. They then slip through the doorway, finding a pair of drumsticks. Freeing the band, Kongu congratulates the player, ending the game. Items Found * Stick * Stones * Empty Zamor Sphere * Drumsticks * Piraka Poster External links * Play Island Investigation * Download Island Investigation Category:Games Category:2006 Category:Online Games